Three Years Later
by Noelle17
Summary: Instead of nineteen years later, it's only been three. I wasn't satisfied with the epilogue so I wrote my own. Spoilers through Deathly Hallows.


**Title**: The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related things do not belong to me. Nor does the name of this chapter. Please don't sue.

**A/N**: This is the first installment. Kind of one of those things that just came to me and I wrote it but now I don't know exactly what direction it will go in. So we'll see. But please review and let me know what you think.

--

As the vacuum of air released, Harry took a long, deep breath before opening his eyes. Ginny's left hand was grasped in his right, her engagement ring leaving a mark on his palm, and Teddy's small hand was enclosed in his left. With the warm summer breeze tickling his face, the soft song of the crickets, and the sweet smell of summer flowers, he realized for about the millionth time that he was still alive. His face broke out in a small smile and he opened his eyes to find himself facing the door to the kitchen of the Burrow. He turned to look into Ginny's eyes, searching for a bit of reassurance. She smiled at him and stood up on her tip toes to give him a light kiss on the mouth.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered to him, her mouth centimeters from his.

With a deep sigh, he nodded his head, gave her one more quick kiss and replied, "Let's do this."

Ginny reached out and swung the door open. Harry's smile widened to a full blown grin as he took in the scene before him. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were preparing dinner and chattering so fast Harry almost could not tell that they were speaking English. Ron, Bill, Charlie, and George were setting the table, laughing at what was apparently a joke George had made about his missing ear. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt were off in a corner, Arthur explaining plugs and "eclecticity" to Kingsley, who had an expression of great amusement on his face. And then there was Hermione who was already in front of him, hugging him, before moving on to Ginny and then tousling Teddy's bright blue hair.

"I can't believe you guys are here! It has been too long. How's the house? And Harry, how's your Auror training going? Kingsley says that you and Ron are way ahead of a lot of the others but that's no surprise is it? Well come on, come in!"

And then Molly was there, squeezing the three of them into a hug and everyone else was surrounding them, ready to hug and catch up. Questions came from all directions, from all the people he loved, but he could hardly answer them all.

"Well, now that you three are here, let's sit down to dinner!" Mrs. Weasley beamed at everyone as they sat down to eat, all twelve of them. Mr. Weasley and Fleur brought the food to the table and the chatter immediately rose again as food was spooned onto plates, passed around the table, and drinks were poured. But it quickly died down again as Mr. Weasley once again rose from his seat, goblet of pumpkin juice in hand.

"I would like to propose a toast, to family, friends, and those who could not be here." He stopped for a moment as everyone gave an appreciative nod to the portraits that formed the centerpiece to the table. Dumbledore, with a wise smile on his face, blue eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles. Fred on the opening day of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, waving in front of the sign for the shop. Mad-Eye, smiling his crooked smile, only one eye focused on the camera. Tonks and Lupin on the day Teddy was born, looking exhausted but completely in love. And finally, Lily, James, and Sirius on the day of James and Lily's wedding, arms looped around each other, grinning in the afternoon sun. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as a tear rolled down his cheek and next to them, Ron draped an arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer as she buried her tear-streaked face in the crook of his neck.

"And most of all, to Harry. Without his courage and strength, none of us would be alive today. For that, we give you our deepest thanks." The rest of the party raised their glasses, and with tears in their eyes murmured, "To Harry."


End file.
